Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a camera posture estimation method and a substrate processing apparatus.
A camera aiming for inspection that is mounted in a semiconductor facility has to be accurately installed in a specified position for accurate inspection. When this is not satisfied, a failure in inspection or a malfunction may be caused, and problems in a part tolerance and an assembly tolerance may arise due to the nature of a mass-production facility. To make this uniform, the position where each camera is installed has to be accurately adjusted. To accurately adjust the position of the camera, a special jig such as a substrate having a special pattern as illustrated in FIG. 1 is required, the position of the camera is estimated by using a three-dimensional measurement camera, the position of the camera is estimated by using a feature point in a learned image, or an external sensor using a tilt or gravity sensor is used.
However, in the case of using the special jig such as the substrate having the special pattern as illustrated in FIG. 1, it is troublesome to have the corresponding jig for adjustment of the camera. In the case of using the three-dimensional measurement camera, there is a problem in cost, and in the case where the three-dimensional measurement camera is not required for inspection that is the original objective, it may be a waste to mount the camera to estimate the posture. Furthermore, in the case of the camera position estimation using the feature point in the learned image, it is not suitable for precise adjustment because the estimation is performed based on the learned information. Moreover, the methods using the external sensor using the tilt or gravity sensor also have problems in terms of additional cost and separate installation space.